Smooth Criminal: A Klaine Story
by Blainderson
Summary: Set in the future. When Blaine makes his Broadway debut along side Rachel, he forgets to tell Kurt one minor detail...Sebastian Smythe is in the cast as well.
1. Chapter 1

**April 16 2027**

"Olivia Jay and Layla Rose, if you two don't get your butts down here in the next two seconds we are going to be late! Do you really want to be late for Daddy's opening night?" Kurt was frantically running around their two story apartment trying to grab everyone's shoes so they could make Blaine's 7pm show at the Palace Theatre in Time Square. It was already 6:15 and the twins had yet to come downstairs.

"Girls!" He called again as he began to run up the marble staircase. "Papa is going to be very mad if two very lovely eight year olds aren't dressed yet." Kurt first entered Olivia's room. Her walls were a sky blue, with white accents. She was sitting on her bed messing with her hair. "Lily." Kurt started. "What are you doing? We're going to be late."

Olivia looked up at her father. "Papa, I'm trying to braid my hair. But it won't work." She pouted, and Kurt sighed.

"Can't we leave it down tonight?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Layla's hair is down."

"Sweetie. I don't see what the big deal is if Layla's hair is down." Kurt was now sitting next to his daughter. She was wearing one of Kurt's latest creations, a skull t-shirt and tuxedo style blazer. To go with her blazer was a pair of black leggings and sparkly converse sneakers. Obviously inspired after the late Alexander McQueen the skull was something Olivia enjoyed. Unlike her girly sister, Layla.

"Papa. I don't want to look like Layla." Kurt quickly braided his daughter's hair as a preppy Layla walked into the room.

"Papa. I can't find my purse." Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot. Layla was the diva, like a little Rachel, which worried Blaine and Kurt immensely.

"Lay, we don't need our purse if we want to see Daddy tonight. Got it?" Kurt finished Lily's hair and took her hand. "You look fine without it."

Layla stood there with her arms crossed. Her yellow sundress was from one of Kurt's other lines, a line that Lily Hummel-Anderson would never touch. "Papa. I want my purse!"

Kurt gave his daughter a stern look. "Layla Rose Hummel-Anderson. You will march that butt downstairs now, without the purse or you will stay here with Mrs. Sampson down the hall."

"She smells like cheese…" Layla gave her father a look of disgust.

"Then downstairs Layla. Now."

In a fuss she turned around on her heels and walked downstairs. Kurt gently nudged Olivia to walk.

"Divas." Olivia said. As she walked down the stairs hand in hand with her father.

The Hummel-Anderson clan made it to the theater in the nick of time. Kurt had each of the girls by their hand that was until they spotted Finn and his parents.

"Uncle Finn!" Olivia yelled as she ran into her uncle's arms.

"Hey there kid-o" Finn said with a smile. "Guess who came along."

"Toby!" Olivia got excited as nine year old Toby approached her.

Toby looked like his father, with a dash of his mother. His hair was dark like Rachel's but he was built like Finn. Olivia and Toby loved being with each other.

Layla ran up to Burt and Carole. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Burt Hummel kissed his granddaughter's head and smiled. "Hello there princess. Excited to see daddy and Aunt Rachel?"

Olivia nodded quickly. "Daddy and Rachel sing so prettily!" She felt her father's hand around her wrist.

"Let's go find our seats before it starts." Kurt hurried inside and quickly found his seats. Dead center four rows up Kurt could see the stage perfectly.

It was ironic that Blaine landed the role of Tony and Rachel landing Maria. Fifteen years since their show at McKinley they still had it. This time, they were both "experienced". Kurt was excited for his husbands Broadway debut. He was working towards this for awhile, and it was finally happening.

Layla was on Kurt's right and Olivia on his left. He smiled as the curtain rose.

"Where's daddy?" Layla asked looking anxiously for her father.

"Be quite Layla!" Olivia went to smack her sister but Kurt grabbed her hand before she could.

"Olivia face forward. Layla, please don't speak. Be good girls. Be good for daddy."

When Blaine and Rachel came out for their curtain call the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson clan stood in their seats screaming. Kurt was so proud of his husband. The girls cheered for their father, excitedly and whole-heartedly. When the show ended Kurt and the girls waited backstage for the leading man and his leading lady.

"Where are my two beautiful girls?" A sweaty Blaine asked.

The twins giggled and ran up to their father and embraced him.

"Daddy. You were so good! Your voice sounded so pretty!" Layla nuzzled her head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Dad! That fight scene! It was awesome." Olivia smiled at her Dad as he laughed. "How'd I know you'd enjoy that scene Liv?"

She shrugged and hugged her father tightly.

"I have to say Mr. Anderson, that might have been one of your best performances yet." Kurt smiled.

"I believe its Hummel-Anderson." Blaine smirked and pulled his husband in for a kiss.

Kurt put his finger up to Blaine's lips. "Not now. We have company."

It was after midnight and the Hummel-Andersons were just making their way through the front door.

"Ladies. Papa was nice enough to let you two come. But, if I hear any whinning tomorrow morning about you being tired, and not wanting to go to school, neither of you are going out like that again. Understood?" Blaine's voice was stern, and it needed to be when it came to the twins.

"Yes, Daddy." They said in unison.

"Good. Now go get changed and Papa and I will be in to kiss you goodnight."

The girls ran into their rooms and Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked into the master bedroom. Blaine changed into a pair of flannel night pants and took his contacts out before putting on his glasses.

Kurt began washing his face, which usually took a good thirty minutes.

"Kurt, do you have to do that now? The girls are waiting." Blaine was leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Blaine. I'm almost done. Go say your goodnights. I'll be right in. I promise." Kurt was rinsing off his face as Blaine walked down the hallway towards the girl's room.

Blaine started with Layla. "Goodnight princess." Blaine said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy. Your voice was super pretty tonight."

"Thank you sweetheart. Now get some sleep. You have school in the morning. Papa will be in soon." He tucked her in, before walking into Olivia's room.

"Hi Liv." Blaine said sitting next to his daughter.

"Hi Daddy." She said.

"I got you a present. But you have to promise not to tell Lay."

Olivia nodded quickly "I promise."

Blaine pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "I got us Yankee/Indian's tickets."

A bright smile illuminated on Olivia's face. "Isn't Layla going to get mad?"

Blaine shook his head. "Papa has something planned for Lay. But now its time for sleep. School in the morning." He kissed her head. "Goodnight Liv."

"Night daddy. I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too, sweetie."

Kurt made his rounds a few minutes after Blaine finished. At this point Blaine was curled in their bed waiting for his husband to slide in beside him.

Kurt slid in and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Fantastic show love." Kurt said. "I was proud to be with you." Kurt smiled

"I want you to be." Blaine chuckled before kissing Kurt gently.

Kurt giggled against Blaine's lips. "The guy who played Baby-John looked rather familiar."

Blaine's lips were now trailing against the skin on Kurt's neck. "Yeah."

"Have I seen him before babe?" Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's arm.

"Yeah." Blaine started to lightly suck on Kurt's collar.

"When?" Kurt asked.

"High school." Blaine oblivious to Kurt's questions continued kissing around his husband's neck.

"It wasn't…" Kurt gently pushed Blaine away.

"Kurt, that was a long time ago." Blaine sighed. He knew he wasn't getting any tonight.

"Sebastian Smythe is Baby-John…" And with that Kurt turned his back to Blaine and ignored anything else his husband had to say.

Oh hi. Um, so reviews would be cool. I don't really know if this was good. Or made sense. But ta-da.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt." Blaine gently pressed his hand on Kurt's back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working with Sebastian?" Kurt turned to face Blaine, and gave him an utter look of disappointment.

"I honestly didn't think it mattered. What happened with Sebastian happened a long time ago. Fifteen years is a long time Kurt." Blaine propped himself up on his elbow.

"Blaine. I thought we told each other everything. Don't you think that would come up in passing? Oh hi Blaine. How was rehearsal. Oh it was great Sebastian's Baby-John. Did you ever even think to maybe tell me that minor detail? Hm?" Kurt was angry, and it took a lot to get him angry.

"You've been busy. I didn't really want to bother you. Especially with the new line." Blaine was lying through his teeth. He knew Kurt would freak out if he learned about Sebastian.

"Don't you dare lie to me Blaine Anderson." Kurt's voice was stern.

"I was hoping we could avoid this situation. But I guess I was wrong." Blaine turned to face the wall.

"You didn't think I'd realize come opening night that I'd notice Sebastian on stage. Why didn't Rachel tell me?"

"She promised not to." Blaine's face was now halfway in the pillow.

"Oh this is rich. So you both decided not to tell me about Sebastian. Am I the only one who sees this as a potential problem?" Kurt was sitting up now.

"Kurt. He's not like that anymore. He's changed."

"Oh that's sweet Blaine. Sebastian's changed! He's no longer a conniving, boyfriend stealing, manipulative dirt bag! That's a relief! I was worried for a second!" Kurt's sarcasm stung Blaine, he rarely ever saw him like this.

"Kurt. Let's be realistic. This isn't something we need to fight about." Blaine's voice was soothing.

"I can't believe you would hide something of that altitude from me. From our family."

"Don't drag the twins into this. It has nothing to do with them."

"You lie to me Blaine Anderson, you lie to those girls." Kurt got out of bed and put his robe on.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine was now standing up at the foot of the bed.

"I'll be sleeping in the guest room this evening. Don't need me." Kurt took his pillow and exited the room.

Blaine groaned and fell onto the bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day filled with a lot of groveling.

**March 19, 2027**

"I see Kurt didn't take it very well." Sebastian was sitting in the makeup chair with a coffee in hand.

"He over analyzes things. He can't get what happened in high school out of his head. He still thinks you're the same Sebastian you were 15 years ago." Blaine sipped his drip and leaned against the counter.

"At least you know I'm different. Isn't that what matters Blaine?" Sebastian was sitting forward, his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"I guess. I don't know. I mean I love Kurt, but he's so overbearing sometimes."

"Let's get drinks tonight. Seems like you need a guys night." Sebastian cocked his head at Blaine.

"I don't think Kurt would be too happy about that." Blaine took another sip of his coffee.

"That's exactly why you don't tell him. Just say Jason needs you to stay after, I'm sure Kurt will understand that."

"I don't know if I can lie to Kurt. We tell each other everything." Blaine started chewing on his lip.

"Blaine, c'mon. Kurt doesn't have to know every detail of your life. Be a little risky, you're still young."

"I have children at home. They're going to worry if their dad isn't home." Blaine wanted to go for drinks, but he didn't know if he could successfully lie to Kurt.

"Just one night Blaine. Trust me. It'll be worth it."

And with that Blaine sent Kurt a text.

12:18 Hubby3: Bad news Kurt. Jason's making me stay after. I won't be home until late.

12:20 Hubs: But the girls are helping me make your favorite tonight.

12:28 Hubby3: I know. Save some for tomorrow. I love you.

12:32 Hubs: Alright. I love you too.

"Alright. Kurt thinks I'm staying here." Blaine tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Perfect. I know just the place."

**November 12 2012**

Kurt wanted nothing more but to tear his homework to shreds, then run off to Ohio and snuggle Blaine until he died but that wasn't a reality. Suddenly he heard his phone vibrate. _Blaine Anderson wants to facetime you. _Kurt got a little giddy and answered the call. "Hello there handsome. Someone is looking extra dapper this evening." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I just got out of the shower. I smell pretty nice if you ask me." Blaine smiled. "God I miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish I didn't go away to college. This long distance thing sucks." Kurt cradled his phone gently making sure not to miss a single one of Blaine's words.

"I know. But you're in New York. And Eventually I'll meet you there. How's your roommate?"

"Tom's okay. But he stays up until three sketching. If he hasn't noticed I need my beauty rest." Kurt smiled and laughed at his own joke.

"Ah. Diva Kurt. I've missed it." Blaine smiled.

"I'm just so stressed and I could really use some cuddles right about now." Kurt pouted.

"Hold the phone close to you. Pretend we're cuddling." Blaine said sweetly as Kurt held the phone close to him.

"I'll be home soon. For thanksgiving. And we can cuddle. Among other things." Kurt smirked.

"Oh now I'm especially excited." Blaine heard the door open. "Crap. Kurt, I have to go. Coop's here. He's taking me for dinner. I love you so much and I'll talk to you soon. Text you later." Blaine blew Kurt a kiss.

"I have to get this work done anyway. Goodnight handsome. I love you." Kurt blew Blaine a kiss before he hung up the phone.

"That was close." A voice said behind Blaine.

"This seems wrong…" Blaine stared at his phone. "But at the same time…I don't want to stop."

"Well we don't have to. Kurt doesn't need to know everything Blaine. He's away at college. Things are going to happen, no?"

"You're right." Blaine nodded.

"Oh silly Blaine. I'm always right." And like that the boy was already straddling Blaine's waist, and Blaine didn't have the willpower to stop him.


End file.
